


From Myths of Old

by GoldFish_Gamer



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, F/M, Faith is a bitch, M/M, hard love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldFish_Gamer/pseuds/GoldFish_Gamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From birth Loki was destined to unit them all, to bring the Sun Kingdom and Moon Kingdom to their knees and rise to be their king. But he will need something more, something greater than title or blood kin. He will need the help of a god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Myths of Old

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little something that popped up into my mind and wouldn't let me go at 2 o'clock in the morning some days back. And I just LOVE dragons. So I just had to write it.

 

'' Please push my lady. ''

'' IM PUSHINNGG! ''

'' Just a little more. ''

'' ARGHHHAHHHHHHHH ''

She felt the burn and the tear of flesh as she gathered the full of her remaining strength for the final push. All that needed to pass was the shoulders of the baby and he would be born into this world. With all her might she pushed, pushed as she had never pushed before. It was as if she had wanted to move a mountain on her own. In the last of need hands pulled on his little body. The midwife smiled tenderly and she took hold of the new born. To all's relief he cried, he cried with the lungs of a lion, he was born.

The midwife wrapped the child in a warm blanked and handed him to his mother. The lady was exhausted beyond exhaustion. She was covered in sweats, her hair plastered to her forehead, her arms and legs a shaking mess. Her blood had abandoned her features and a sickness settles on the woman’s warm face. Her red cheeks were fading, her eyes glossing over.

She looked down at the little miracle, the life of her life, her little prince. She smiled softly as her fingers brushed against the little tassel of black baby hair. The baby wiggled in her arms, eyes opening to the world, just like hers the color of earth, the color of life. With colding lips she drew his little forehead to her and kissed the warm skin. In a whisper she called out to her baby boy.

'' My prince, my Loki. ''

His name was soft to the tongue, whispered with love as she drew in her last breath. Tears stained her face as they fell and she closed her eyes to the picture of her smiling boy. She would forever remember his face. He was her life, her little prince. The mother to be was never going to see her boy grow, his first steps and his first words. No she would forever miss those moments all in the sacrifice of giving him life.

The baby was taken from his mother’s cold arms and was brought to his father, his genitor. He was tall, he was night and he was King of the Moon Kingdom. The man took the news with bitter resentment. He had lost the love of his life all for this dwarf of a child. He was nothing, weighted nothing and was far from looking like him. No, he would be a constant reminder of his lost love. The father did what no father should do. He gave the child back and asked for it to be disposed of. He never bothered to ask his name or why his wife had die. He did not care, nor did he have the love in his heart to care. All he had ever wanted was an heir worthy of his kingdom, of his legacy.

Except the midwife couldn’t do as the king asked, no she couldn’t be asked to do such crime. With much hatred and sadness in heart she left that night for the border of the kingdom, leaving behind her current life. She walked all on her own, child in arms to the city of Rayhaven and left the child on the steps of the local temple. It was all she could do to help the boy, all she was permitted to do. She could have taken the child as her own, but she doubted she could hide him. His father had eyes and ears all over the continent and he would stop at nothing to put the child six feet under.

With a heavy heart she gave him one last kiss and bent and laid the child on the cold stairs of the church, leaving him to his faith. Knocking heavily on the door, she left. She left never to come back. Nor did she permit herself once last glance. No she knew her heart wouldn’t forgive her if she looked back. It took but minutes for the door to open and the soft skirt of a long dress to appear in the crack of the door. The woman looked about, expecting a late visitor, but instead was greeted with the chuckle of a new born. A baby boy left at her feet for the church to take in.

She bent and took the boy, cradling him in her arms before she pealed her eyes and stared in the darkness. Nothing, no one to been seen. He had been left, abandoned to his new faith. With a sun filled smile she gazed down at the baby. He was so little, so beautiful, so full of potential. Giving the night one last look, she turned and left, closing the door behind her, sealing the faith of the child to their lands.

***

'' Loki, get down from there this instant. ''

'' Yes Priestess. ''

The boy snaked his way down the tree to land on the ground some space from the woman. She had caught him skipping his classes to gaze at the sky, something he had taken a habit of doing. He was always caught daydreaming of open freedom and clouds. She looked down on his young features, scolding him for skipping out on his study. He pleaded that he had already read the book, twice. But she wouldn’t hear it. She pulled him inside, he followed head down. The boy was strong, though on the little side, and he was smart, smarter than his teachers, smarter than the woman. He would one day surpass all of them. Magic filled his veins, magic of the ancients, one that hadn’t been seen in millenniums. He would one day rule them all.

They reached the study and the boy fell on his chair, pouting. The woman sat beside him, pulling out the said book and handed it to him. He took the manuscript and opened it to the tales of old.

‘’ Please read from the beginning. ‘’

‘’ But I already know the story. ‘’

‘’ Then this will go by fast. ‘’

He slumped on his arms, going over the text with his emerald gaze. It was written in the language of old, the one use by the first people. The woman sighed, tapping him on the arm. With must reluctance he rose and sat squarely on the seat and started reading out loud.

‘’ From myths of old lay the old texts, scribed by the first people. ‘’ He started. ‘’ They described in the manuscript the world before our time. The world created by the gods. They were four, each king of their element and nature. With their fiery breath and ancient magic they forged our world and gave it the name Ea. (pronounced Eh-a). With their devotion and love they created the first creatures to walk the ground, the ancient race of the elves and fees and gave them the secret to immortality. With the elves in the woods, they gave the roaring seas to their next creations the naiads. Then came the creatures of magic, mages and half breeds. In their last breath they created the man, a creature devoted of any magic but filled with emotions and devoutness. Little did the gods know what would follow.

The creatures were separated on their respected pieces of land. To the North the ancient creatures, governed by the elves and fees. To the Est, the territories of the mages and half breeds. To the West lay the oceans of the sea creatures, a vast waist of forever water and to the South the land of the Human’s.

The four territories lived and coexisted in harmony, until their greed grew. They were no more satisfied with what the gods had given them, they wished for more. And so wars erupted across Ea. The lands of the mages and half breeds soon grew too powerful, besting their southern neighbors who had not been as gifted by the gods as they had. They gave war and bloodshed for centuries until the Humans were but at their last standing city. Hearing the prayers of their creations, the gods descended from the skies, each a creature of power and magic. They banished the mages and half breeds back to their lands, killing those who refused to obey in one fiery breath. Once peace back on the lands, they drove the continents away. With the power of their wings, they separated the four territories, preventing them from ever mixing again.

With one final warning to their creations, they each left for the highest peak of their chosen territory, forever guarding them. Dallarth to the North, high up the Htrallad mountains range in the lost forest. Sivath to the West, low in the forever sea. Igirre to the Est, up his mountain in the Erril waste land. And Feron to the South, ruller of the lands of man in the Noref regions. ‘’

The boy stopped, taking rest for a moment. He turned to his teacher and asked with all the innocence of a young child.

‘’ Does the god Igirre really lives in the waste lands? ‘’

‘’ Oh yes and so does his children. ‘’

‘’ But I thought we were his children. ‘’

‘’ We are but a creation of his love and magic. His real children share his kin’s blood. ‘’

‘’ Dragons? ‘’

‘’ Yes. ‘’

‘’ I want to ride a dragon. ‘’

‘’ Only the chosen one are given the permission to ride a dragon. ‘’

‘’ And how do you know if you’re the chosen one. ‘’

‘’ The dragon give’s his heart stone to his Ryder. ‘’

‘’ A heart stone? ‘’

‘’ A stone possessing the dragon’s forever flame. The rarest of gifts. ‘’

‘’ Wow. ‘’

She replied with the softness of a mother’s voice. Her loving gaze wondered on the boy’s face. He had always been fascinated with the stories of old, when the lands were but one and the people all living together. He had asked so many questions, some to which even she couldn’t answer. He needed to know everything. With lullabies of adventures and fire breathing creatures he was put to sleep that night.

***

‘’ Prepare your spell, know your surroundings, feel the land feed you under your feet. ‘’ Yelled his current teacher.

He was a master at the art of magical combat. He taught all the kids with magic blood to wield its power. He was ruthless and a tyrant, but the best in his domain. In all charms he wooed the ladies and made his brother’s jealous in envy. He was tall, small in built, but had the agility of a wild cat. His hair was the same color as golden sun. The mage stood his ground against the second best of his class, defeating them with the ease acquired thought years of practice and combat. He smiled down at his student, helping him to his feet. He turned to his class.

‘’ Loki, your next. ‘’

‘’ Yes sir Fandral. ‘’

The young man advance to his teacher, eyes peeled to his every movement. He knew his teacher preferred trickeries and unjustness. So he was not surprise when the man took advantage of his advancement and charged at him, hands ablaze with golden magic. The young man evaded his first blow by ducking low, then his second by side stepping. He was well above his class magical standards and easily went head to head with his teacher. One could even say that his magic was stronger, a burning blaze in the pit of his stomach, while his mentors had reached its life potential.

They circled each other, as predators on the hunt, each getting a sense of the other. They weren’t at their first encounter, no, every day they would spar and exchange blows. It had become a game between them, one that the young man was starting to win more often then he lost. The older man attacked first, sending a ball of light towards his pupil, who evaded the projectile with ease and shot one of his own. The match went on as thus, each attacking the other, until finally the older man was tiring, his magic faulting, it gave the young man the upper hand and he won the fight.

The teacher looked at him, a smile pulling his old lips. He would one day rule with an iron fist and a soft heart. He knew many thought the same, whished the same, but the young man was born without a family name and a boy at that. Their current king, a young bold man, needed a queen not some boy fresh out of teaching. They wouldn’t produce much heir. With a pat to the young man’s back, he set him free for the rest of the day. He had suffered enough for the moment, tomorrow would be another story.

The teacher stared at the man’s back, he could see so much in him. Even the King had taken notice in the young boy. He was growing stronger and stronger. He had even become the local’s favorite. He remembered the tails of old. The words whispering of the king of kings.

***

‘’ Sir Loki. ‘’

‘’ Lady Sigyn. ‘’

He smiled tenderly at the young woman dressed for the occasion in front of him. He was already the king’s right hand, second in command and leader of his army. Well, until his age would permit him to take his role and title. He was still young, though past his teaching age. He of course still took classes and studied the expert level of magic at the monastery, but wasn’t entitled to attend every day. He was at a very important time in his life. He was of marrying age. With the encouragement of the king and his entourage, he succumbed to the charms of his current dance partner. The young woman was a delicate flower, an elemental mage of birth and well up in ranks. She would provide title and land while he would guaranty power and riches. It was what scared the man the most, the greed in the others heart. He had seen it in the black of their eyes as they had circled around him like vultures, hungry for power and influence.

Except for tonight, he had yielded to their whims and had asked the only one who didn’t look at him as a way to gain gold. She was a beauty to behold, breathtaking in her emerald dress, a delicious contrast with the cascade of gold on her shoulders. He raised his hand and met hers, feeling the growing warmth. Her eyes shined with love and purity. She would never hold malice in her heart. She would be his he decided that night. She would be his wife. With a growing smile, he circled around her to the sound of the drums and chanting voices.

It took them months for their love to grow, watered by their desire for each other. On a cold winter night, he bend at the knee and held her cold fingers to his warm lips and asked her if she would be his. His for life, his to love and cherish until their hair grayed over and death took their last breath. She smiled, overjoyed and accepted. They decided to marry in the summer, when the weather would be more favorable for the event. The news was greeted with much joy from his friends and teachers. They had all secretly hoped for them to finally unite their love.

Except faith had other plans for the lovers. Months after their engagement the weather became cold, as winter eased into spring. On its last attempted at making the world a cold desolated place, it blew its strong winds from the West, blown from the sea and created an atmosphere of rain and storm. The poor woman never stood a chance, sickness got to her, a sickness normally treatable that became overnight a nightmare for the lovers. In days she went from a sunshine of joy to a miserable ghost of herself, dying away in her bed.

The healers knew nothing of the sickness that was taking her away. It was beyond their skills. She had been the epiphany of heath, strong willed and filled with energy. Now she could barely keep a simple sip of water down. In a last hope for their love, they asked the church to marry them, to conclude their forever love for one another. It was with a heavy heart that the priestess, the man’s mother in role, gave them the gods blessing and concluded their engagement, pronouncing them Husband and Wife.

He stayed by her side, with each breath, he recounted their days together. She would smile lovingly at him every time he would comment on her beauty or his love for her. She had become his life, his everything. Death took her hours later, snatching her last exhale, only to shadow away with her soul. She grew cold in his arms and so did his heart. The man was never the same after that day. He never trusted anyone, how could he? He stayed away from gatherings and even further from his friends. He kept growing cold a miserable until faith decided to play with his life once more.

***

‘’ There must be another solution? ‘’ Called out Lady Sif

‘’ What about the Dragon Ryder? ‘’ Asked Sir Bruce.

‘’ Dragon Ryder? ‘’ Sir Coulson asked.

‘’Yes, we could ask for their help. ‘’ Replied Sir Bruce.

‘’ Tis nonsense. No one can Ride a child of god. ‘’ Shot Lady Sif.

‘’ Do you forget they are but tales Sir Bruce? ‘’ Asked Sir Hogun.

‘’ Are they really? ‘’ Shot back Sir Bruce in question.

‘’ What are your thoughts on this, brother? ‘’ Asked King Thor to Sir Loki.

Two years had passed since the loss of his wife. Sir Loki had become the man everyone knew he would become. Being of age to be the King’s right hand he had taken his title and lands. His magical skills were now at the service of the King and kingdom.

In the years that had past, the neighboring King had grown greedy and had waged war against the sun Kingdom, demanding submission from its ruler. His armies were strong and numbered and became a formidable opponent to the Sun King. He wanted to become the King of Kings. With his many armies he had flooded the plains in the north and had captured many villages in his advance. The Sun King had sent his own army in response, wanting to help the people. They had been able to stop the mad King at the borders of the Plains of Whispers in the south.

Except time wasn’t on their side. They were growing weak and desperate and the mad king had the advantage. King Thor had turned to his court, he needed their guidance. They all shared a seat at the round table, a wish from the young king, a promise of equality. Loki thought through. He knew the fables of old, the stories of Dragon Ryder’s. He had grown with them in his mind all his life. According to the tales, they had secluded themselves in the waste lands of Erril.

‘’ With all respect do, I don’t believe we should chasse such tales. They are but rumors. ‘’ He replied logically.

Only to be once again played by faith. As they were discussing the possible outcomes of the raging war, the King was approached by a young boy servant. Whispering words in the King’s ear, he then took his leave. King Thor looked up at his court.

‘’ I believe we have found our solution. ‘’

The room was filled with bodies, all here to see. The King took his seat at the throne, while Sir Loki stood feet from him on his right. There, for the entire world to examine and judge stood a woman with a mane of fire. Her dark gaze locked with the King’s, a mischievous smile tugging at the corner of her red lips. She was shadowed by a man, a bit taller than her and small in built. He was all in all quite ordinary, nothing too outlandish about him, all except for his eyes, eyes that seemed to shine like the sun itself. Their gazes had met and hadn’t separated since their arrival. It left the man shivering on the spot. He kept his ground, refusing to let go first. After what had seemed like worlds time, the stranger finally dropped his gaze, only to lean forwards and whispered in the woman’s ear. In seconds her dark stare was on him, that ever present smile tugging on her red lips.

‘’ State your purpose. ‘’ King Thor bellowed for the audience to here.

With feline agility, she bowed low to the King, a hand at her heart. Surprisingly the man beside her didn’t bother, looking at his nails in boredom.

‘’ I wish first to thank your Highness for accepting to see me. ‘’ She raised herself with the same agility, one that whispered of the arts of stealth. ‘’ I have come to offer our services. ‘’

‘’ Your services? And in what consists your abilities. ‘’ King Thor asked.

‘’ Oh, mine are of little reputation, but those of my friend are what I believe you need. ‘’ The witch called out.

Whispers all around the audience erupted, all in question to her words. How could she be allowed to speak to the King in such matter? What an impudent child she was. The Sun King turned towards Loki, a question gleaming in his sea colored eyes.

‘’ Maybe he can explain and detail his skills. ‘’ Replied the King’s hand.

‘’ You will have to forgive him your Highness, but he has tired himself on the travel. ‘’

‘’ Then please do tell so we can all return to our lives. ‘’ Replied the King, growing tired of the chase.

‘’ I have herd of a war raging in the south of this land. ‘’

‘’ You have herd correct. ‘’

‘’ A war eating away at your people. ‘’

‘’ Yes. ‘’

‘’ How about getting the help of a Dragon Ryder. ‘’

The room fell quite, all and everyone holding their breaths. A pin could be herd falling on the marble floor from its front to its back. The Witch bowed again towards the King, her hand at her heart, while the man beside her stood his ground and looked ahead of him, straight at the king.

The King and his court all stood near the Witch, silent. She had been asked to speak in the privacy of the King’s Court. Everyone was present. The King, Sir Loki, Lady Sif, Lady Maria, Sir Bruce, Sir Hogun and three other members. They had all gathered to hear about the Witch’s proposal.

‘’ You state to know the location of the hidden city? ‘’ King Thor asked.

‘’ That is not what I said. I said I could offer you the help of a Dragon Ryder. ‘’

‘’ How can we know you are saying the truth? ‘’ Asked Lady Sif.

The fire haired witch turned towards the lady, a smile at her lips. She pulled from her breast a pendent. A deep purple stone and brandished it for all to see.

‘’ Here is my proof. A Dragon’s heart stone. ‘’

They all stared at the stone. It its middle dance a forever flame. It was just as described in the Myths of Old. The one chosen was given the heart of its dragon’s power, his flames. Everyone grew silent, each stunned. She smiled even more as she walked up to Sir Loki, brandishing the stone in front of the man. Sir Loki stood ground, looking at the Stone. Faith was finally showing him her game. The stone exploded in light and magic, shining of a thousand flames.

‘’ You will be our King. ‘’ She said as she bowed.

Loki looked up and stared around at the faces near him. He took a step back, not wanting to believe her words, only to be shock still as the stranger bowed himself. He had refused to do so before and now showed his respect to him. He had bowed to him and not the King.

***

After a full night of hast chatter and many verbal jabs, they had all come to a conclusion. He would follow the fire haired Witch to the waste land and undertake her teachings and become a Dragon Ryder. Then he would return and help the kingdom in the war. King Thor had agreed to hold his stance with the battles and only engage if needed and wait for his return. So here he was, riding his mare behind the Witch, the stranger long gone. She had demanded that they ride to the borders. And so they rode, they rode for five days until they finally reached the borders. To his surprise, the stranger was already waiting for them.

‘’ Unsaddle your horse and unpack. ‘’

He came to a stop and did as was told. He unsaddled his mare and removed all of his belongings, putting them aside as shown. Once done he turned towards the woman.

She flung her hand at her horse behind and yelled. The beast took fright and left in a cater. She did the same with his horse. That would explain why she had refused he take his battle horse. She then turned towards the stranger and bowed low, asking him something in a language he didn’t recognize. The man took a step forward and leaned in, letting their lips touch. The sudden show of affection left him shivering and he had to look away. The kiss broken, he moved away. The stranger stopped some feet away and in a gust of wind and magic transformed.

Loki stumbled backwards, taken by surprise, in front of him now stood not a man but a Dragon. The pure magic that was emitting from him was enough to drive any mage made with power. She laughed at him and ran to the dragon. He was as tall as the outer wall of the castle. His wings span twice his length and he was the color of smoke and amethyst, a beauty to behold.

The dragon turned its fiery gaze towards Loki who had stumbled backwards and had fallen on his ass. He stared back at the creature, mouth gaping open. T-they were real. The myths of old were true. He had always believed it to be but tales, fables to fill children’s imagination. His own had believed them for the longest time. With age, he had distant himself from these fantasies. He had responsibilities, a role to play and many people looking up to him, how could he had abandoned himself in these tales? The child of a god was standing in front of him. The Witch turned towards him, all smiles and told him.

‘’ Shall we go? ‘’


End file.
